Florilège
by Mikishine
Summary: Ici je rassemble mes drabbles et notamment des réponses à certains défis de HRFRHO. Pour les premiers c'est une rééddition.
1. C'est une blague

**Disclaimer** Je ne touche ni Gallions, ni Mornilles ni même des Noises (mais JKR oui, car c'est elle le géni) pas à moi donc, dommage.

**Mon p'tit blabla :** J'ai écrit ces petits 100 mots réponses à un défi du même nom proposé par Armor il y a plus d'un an sur HRFRHO. Je les avais posté mais suite à quelques démêlés avec ffnet ils avaient été supprimés. Je n'y ai pas retouché, je ne fais que les republier.

_**Les "C'est une blague"**_

* * *

- Bonsoir bel inconnu  
- …  
- Quel air méchant et viril Sev'  
- Que manigances tu ?  
- Moi ? Mais rien voyons. Je te trouve juste terriblement sexy. 

- Tu viens en cuissardes et minijupe, la bouche en cœur, vantant ma masculinité pour rien. Tu te fous de moi Hermione ?  
- Rhem. Demain c'est Noël… Albus veut voir TOUS les professeurs déguisés.  
- JAMAIS ! Et il est trop tard.  
- Tu as de la chance il restait justement un costume à ta taille. Regarde, le chapeau à clochettes et…

- C'EST UNE BLAGUE !  
- Mais non, vert serpentard en plus.  
- DEHORS !

ding

- Euh range ta baguette.  
- …  
- D'accord. Je pose ton habit d'elfe ici, et un petit bisou avant de partir.

ding

- HORS D'ICI !  
- Pas de petits bisous alors ?  
- …

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Précision :** Juste pour info les "ding" c'est le bruits des clochettes, j'ignorais comment le représenter et comme tout le monde ne comprenait pas ce dont il s'agissait je précise. .

* * *

**Mon p'tit blabla :** Je retente le coup (cours de physique d'un ennui mortel) cette fois-ci en 100 mots pile poil (si j'ai bien compté sachant que je ne comptabilise pas les c', l' et autres du même type) le premier essai devait faire dans les 110 je crois. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La cérémonie de répartition a débuté sous les commandes du professeur Mc Gonagall. A l'approche de la fin de l'alphabet deux enseignants deviennent particulièrement attentifs : Severus Snape et sa femme Hermione Snape, anciennement Granger. Imperturbable et ignorante de l'enjeu Minerva appelle :

- Andréa Snape.

Une fillette s'avance vers le choipeau qui ne tarde pas à clamer :

- Griffondors !

Au milieu du brouhaha général saluant cette attribution Hermione jubile.

- J'ai gagné !  
- Pfff. Alors ? Que décides-tu ?  
- Le nom de notre fils.  
- Hey j'ai mon mot à dire !  
- Un pari est un pari.

Mécontent il se soumet.

- J'attends.  
- James ! annonce t-elle souriante.  
- C'EST UNE BLAGUE !

* * *

**Blabla de fin :** Et voilà déjà deux de remis c'est une bonne chose de faite ! Dans le "chapitre" suivant, il s'agit toujours de réponses à un défi en 100 mots, "Erreur". J'espère que vous apprécierez. 


	2. Erreur

**Disclaimer** Personnages et univers à JKR, je ne touche aucun galion.

**Mon p'tit blabla** Ceci étaient mes réponses au défi en 100 mot sur le couple SSHG proposé encore une fois par Armor sur HRFRHO. Cette fois ci le mot réclamé était "erreur".

* * *

Lors de la distribution du courrier une vieille chouette s'écrase dans l'assiette de Severus Snape. Le colis qu'elle transporte se détache, roule par terre et s'ouvre révélant son contenu. Horrifié le sorcier voit soutien gorge, string et porte jarretelles exposés aux yeux de tous. Les rires fusent. 

"IL SUFFIT ! C'est une erreur."

Le professeur ramasse le paquet et "lit" l'étiquette.

"Miss Granger ! Ces "choses" vous appartiennent."

Confuse la préfète récupère la lingerie et disparaît.

Le soir dans les cachots :

"- Je suis désolé 'Mione. Ça devait être une surprise.  
- Il va falloir faire plus si tu espères mon pardon pour cette humiliation Severus."

Un sourire lubrique lui répond.

**Mon tit mot de la fin :** Merci à Armor pour ses petits défis… ils ont occupé mes longues heures de physique ; )

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**2ème essai : **

"Severus, j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer : Je suis enceinte !"  
"BAM." Sous le choc il s'est évanouit.

Quelques mois plus tard à la maternité :

- Où est mon fils ?  
- Désolé Severus c'était une erreur.  
- C'est une fille ?  
- Non, c'est un blond.  
- …  
- Je t'ai trompé avec Lucius.  
BAM.

Une infirmière surgit.

- Madame c'est une catastrophe nous avons échangé votre enfant.  
- Quoi !  
- Nous sommes désolé. Voilà votre fils.

Severus revient à lui.

- Mon chéri c'était une "étourderie" de l'hôpital. Tu es papa ! Regarde ses beaux cheveux noirs.  
- Tu as dis m'avoir trompé.  
- Gloups  
- Encore une méprise ?  
- Assurément.  
- Bien, bois ce reconstituant.  
- Mer… Merci.  
- Tu comprendras j'en suis sûre que j'ai pu faire une erreur dans la potion.  
- Croâ croâ.

**Mon tit mot de la fin** J'avoue ça fait un peu plus de 100 mots et il n'est pas vraiment terrible terrible. (Rougis)

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**3ème essai :**

L'homme, désespéré et anéantit, contemple l'assemblée présente avec incrédulité.

- NON ! Non, vous faites erreur ! Vous mentez !  
- …  
- C'est faux ! C'est un mensonge !  
- …  
- La guerre est finit.  
- …  
- Où est-elle ?

Tous le regardent avec compassion, incapables de soulager sa douleur.

La voix brisée il poursuit :

- Albus… Albus je vous en prie.  
- Je suis désolé Severus. Hermione a bien été assassiné.  
- Non, non… on doit se marier aujourd'hui. Elle ne peut pas être morte… Dites moi que c'est une erreur.

Lorsque enfin la vérité lui apparaît il s'effondre dans un dernier aveu.

- Elle était enceinte vous saviez ?

Seuls ses propres sanglots lui répondent.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Mon p'tit mot de la fin :** 100 mots tout juste si je sais bien compter ! Et de mes réponses c'est ma préférée ! A présent si je répond à d'autres défis de ce type ou écrit tout simplement d'autres drabbles de moi-même ils seront tous réunis ici.


End file.
